


[Podfic] Bakes to Die For

by aethel, luvtheheaven, reena_jenkins, secretsofluftnarp, Shmaylor, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Full Cast Audio, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Screenplay/Script Format, Slightly dark comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: While digitizing the BBC archives, an intern who asked to remain anonymous discovered a transcript of a lost episode of the Great British Bake Off. The paper could neither be photocopied nor scanned as all the copies came out blank; and the actual footage was never found.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Bakes to Die For

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bakes to Die For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050883) by [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig). 



  
_cover art by[Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Bakes%20to%20Die%20For.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Bakes to Die For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050883)

**Written by:** [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig)

**Audio Editing by:** [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Performed by:** [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel), [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb), [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp), [shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor), [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue), [wingedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)

**Length:** 38 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Bakes%20to%20Die%20For.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Bakes%20to%20Die%20For.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
